Catch Us, Again (A Pretty Little Liars 2nd Generation Fanfiction)
by MysticXHope
Summary: Decades have passed since A was unmasked. The five girls went their own ways, started a new life, created a family, and in retrospect, they found peace. After all these years, the girls find themselves returning back to Rosewood. The old town that filled their minds with fear has now transformed into an unrecognizable haven. But their children beg to differ. (Full summary below)
1. Full Summary

Decades have passed since the unmasking of A. The five girls went their own ways and moved on. They started a new life, created a new family, and in retrospect, they found peace and tranquility.

After all these years, the girls somehow find themselves returning back to Rosewood. The old town that filled the liars' minds with fear has now transformed into an unrecognizable haven. But their children beg to differ. What the liars have faced is nothing compared to what's in store for the second generation.

A may be dead and gone, but it doesn't stop secrets from forming. It doesn't stop lies from being told. Nothing ever changes in Rosewood. Follow the second generation of liars as they meet and create a strong bond of friendship while a new tormentor arises.


	2. Chapter 1 - Let Us Meet

"I can't believe we're doing this again, mom!" I groaned, packing my backpack. My mom and I were sitting at the breakfast table, getting ready for my first day at Rosewood High School.

"What's so bad about it? Rosewood is where I grew up. You'll learn to love it," my mom mumbled as she was signing last minute enrollment papers for me. _Aria Fitz_ , her signature read.

"Love it? How can you possible say that? Every time dad mentions Rosewood, you'd tremble. You hated this place. I don't even understand why we're coming here."

"I told you many times, Anya. Just listen, okay? Your grandparents, my parents, recently died. We're going to live in this house for a while, before we sell it, and you can finish school here. I'm telling you, Rosewood High School is a safe place now. Make some new friends and have a good last two years of high school."

"Okay, I'll try. Did you have friends here?" I cautiously asked. I never asked my mom about her high school years for she always seemed hesitant to answer. Maybe she had a rough time? Bullied, maybe? If yes, she was similar to me.

Since my family moved quite a lot, I changed schools almost every two years. I still don't understand why we move all the time, but my dad said it's because of his and mom's work. They're both writers, but I don't see why writers need to move. But still, I moved a lot, so I couldn't have many friends. Each school I went to, people laughed at me for being different. I guess you can say my style was a bit quirky. I liked to wear black and antiquated clothes, so I stood out.

"I did. We went through a great deal together. I love them to death, but we no longer keep in touch. That's life after all, we all had to move on."

"That's unfortunate. Do they still live in Rosewood?"

"Oh no, we all ran out of here as soon as we graduated," she chuckled with a sad smile on her face.

I got in the car as my mom drove us to school. I could see her teary eyes as she drove through the streets, the streets where she made memories, the streets where she enjoyed, the streets where she cried. She pulled up in front of the school as I got off. All I could see is a small school building titled _Rosewood High School_ with a bunch of students hanging around the front yard.

"Good luck," my mom shouted with a smile.

 _Take a deep breath_ , I assured myself. Everything is going to be okay. Walking into the unfamiliar halls, I looked for my first class.

 _Room 201, English, Mrs. DiLaurentis._

Shuffling across the hallway, I was sure I looked like a lost idiot. I peeked my head through every door, looking for the class, but, to no avail, I failed. At that moment, a random stranger approached me.

"Need help?" She cheerfully asked. By looking at her, I could tell she was a 'popular girl'. You know how they look, with the long black hair, the bright blue eyes, the new trendy clothes.

"Yeah, I'm looking for my class," I responded as I was taken away by her soft, soothing voice.

She grabbed my schedule, without asking which I might add, and scanned through my classes. "Oh, you have first period with me! Nice," she chuckled.

"Can you take me there?" I asked since we were already late. The bell had rung a few minutes ago, so I didn't want to be extremely late on my first day. Bad impression, huh?

"Don't worry, she won't count you late if you're with me."

I was going to question why, but it seemed as if she enjoyed to talk. She answered my question even before I had the chance to ask.

"She's my mom, that's why. Come on, let's go," she said as we were walking through the halls. Turns out, I was going in the wrong direction the entire time. Finally, we reached to the classroom. The teacher, Mrs. DiLaurentis, seemed to be a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair. The girl who's name I have yet to learn and I quietly walked in as the teacher stopped teaching and noticed us.

"April! I'm glad you finally joined us," Mrs. DiLaurentis shouted in a angered tone. "And can you explain why you're late once again?"

"Actually," she sweetly chuckled, "we have a new student here and I was helping her find her classes." She, then, turns to face me. "And here is our English class with, yes, an evil English teacher."

Mrs. DiLaurentis looked at me in confusion, as if I was familiar, then she gave me a warm smile. "Oh yes, it's written right over here. Welcome to Rosewood High. I'm Ms. DiLaurentis. What's your name?"

"Anya Fitz," I awkwardly reply as I searched for an empty seat.

"Fitz?" She mumbled in befuddlement. She had an astonished look on her face, but I dismissed it as irrelevant. She, then, motioned for me to find a seat.

I found a vacant seat next to a boy who seemed to be preppy. Not someone I'd normally hang out with, I mentally noted to myself as I took out my notebooks and began to take notes.

After a while, without noticing, I began to draw and doodle in my notebook rather than to take notes. Drawing for me was a way to let my soul escape and be free. It's where I found my freedom. As my parents had a deep passion for writing, art was mine. Without realizing how fast time went by, the bell rang. I started packing my books into my bag, until I noticed Ms. DiLaurentis coming towards me.

"Yes ma'am?" I questioned for it was odd that she was coming to me. Maybe she had questions about me being new here?

"You're Aria's daughter, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," I answered as I motioned I had to leave. Smiling, I left the classroom to avoid an awkward conversion if my teacher was an old classmate or friend of my mom's. It's not that I don't care, I'm just an awkward teenager in general. I am the exact different from my parents. They're social people, whereas I'm just a bit antisocial.

Classes went by and lunch strolled by. I knew I'd find myself in a terrible situation for I had no friends and had to sit alone. Getting out my packed lunch, I took a seat at an empty table. I saw groups of friends walking by, talking and laughing, hopefully not at me though.

Halfway through lunch, a familiar face walked passed me.

"Melanie?" I shouted to get her attention. Melanie turned around as a huge grin grew on her face.

"Anya? What are you doing here?" She cheered as she gave me a hug. Melanie and I were very close as kids, but we haven't seen each other in ages.

"You didn't know? I moved here recently. It's kind of my first day at Rosewood," I told her.

"No one tells me anything. Gosh, why didn't dad tell me you were coming? We could have thrown a huge party."

"Oh no, it's just me. No need for all that craziness."

"Well, come sit with me rather than being lonely here!"

Melanie and I know each other very well because we are cousins. Her family moved back to Rosewood when she was really young, so she's basically a Rosewood-native. I, on the other hand, knew nothing of this place.

Her group of friends didn't interest me, therefore, I quietly sat to the side. I slowly ate my food as I paid attention to their conversations. Most of their conversations dealt with books and grades. You could say Melanie was sort of a genius in our family. She was like her mother; her mother was an intelligent woman, as they all told us, but I never had a chance to know her well. _Aunt Mona_ was what I called her. I could remember those sweet instances when she sang with her lovely voice for me and Melanie, but that was all. She ended up dying an horrendous death that no one knows why.

That is also the reason why they moved back to Rosewood. Melanie and her father, Uncle Mike, wanted to move back to a familiar place, so Rosewood became their new yet old home.

After a while, April walked over to our table. She asked if I was doing well and wanted to know if I would like to hang out with her.

"Oh no, I'm fine here," I politely replied, but she consistently insisted. I had no other choice to accept her offer.

April seemed to be the type of girl who every boy wants to be with and every girl wants to be. She was friendly with ever person she encountered and smiled very frequently. She was like those "queen bees" minus the rude and evil part.

She walked me over to a table with a few of her friends. They all nodded and greeted me, but I feel as if they were forced by April to accept me into their group. I quietly sat down as they all asked me for my name.

"So, why did you move here?" One of the girls asked.

"My grandparents died, so we took their house."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," another girl replied.

"It happens, you know?"

"I understand," April replied, looking off in the distance. "So, tell us. How do you like Rosewood?" She asked, obviously trying to change the conversation.

"Um, it's okay, I guess. I just had very low expectations for this place, but it's better than I expected," I truthfully admitted. After the vibe I get from my parents, I was hesitant. I wasn't very excited to be here, but at least I found people to talk with.

The bell rang as we were dismissed to our classes, and then soon, home. I walked out of the building, deciding whether I should walk on home. My parents were both unpacking so I'd be a burden to bother them to pick me up. I headed towards the sidewalks as I noticed a couple guys hanging around April. She's popular with the guys, huh? I thought. Dismissing those thoughts, I walked home. After a few short minutes, I notice April walking towards me, once again. What was up with her? She seemed very persistent in getting to know me, so it freaked me out.

"Please don't think I'm a stalker, okay? I'm not, trust me."

I nodded as I tried to brush her off and walk away.

"It's not safe to walk here alone," she shouted from a distance. I tried to dismiss her words and continue walking, but my paranoia kicked in. In the past, I was rarely allowed to do things alone for my mother was always afraid. This made me the same way as her, to think something amiss will happen. I was wary, but I ignored her warnings and walked home. As I arrived home, my father greeted me.

"How was school?"

"It was okay," I replied. "Didn't make much friends, but finally caught up with Melanie."

"That's good, at least."

I nodded and walked up to my room. The room that now belonged to me used to be the room that belonged to my mother. I can certainly say her room was unique. Her teenage style was sort of like mine, but weirder.

As hours passed by, I was drawing a family portrait until I heard the doorbell ring. I was getting up to answer the door, but my mom intervened.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I'll get the door."

"Sure," I replied, peeking out to see who this uninvited guest may be. Since we just moved in here, I wasn't expecting to have many visitors. Possibly, it could be an old family member or friend who wanted to wish their condolences on the death of my grandparents.

Opening the door, my mom stood in shock. Out of all the people who I thought it could be, it was Mrs. DiLaurentis.

"Alison?" My mom whispered as she pulled her in for a hug.

"You didn't tell me you were coming back," Alison, as my mom called her, questioned. "It was a surprise to see your daughter for the first time and I immediately could tell she was yours."

"It's been a long time since we spoke, so I just didn't think to call," she admitted. "Come on in."

Ms. DiLaurentis walked inside as I noticed April was alongside her.

"And she must be your daughter," my mom questioned.

"April," April said as she introduced herself and walked inside.

I followed them, and we took a seat in the living room. I could see that my mom and Ms. DiLaurentis were close friends in the past. They seemed to have a lot to catch up on. April, on the other hand, had no interest on what our moms were talking about.

"This is a nice house," April commented to me, trying to make conversation with me. "Oh, by the way, I wasn't trying to be creepy after school. I just knew it's not always the best decision to be walking alone."

"Oh no, it's no problem. Thanks anyways," I replied.

Soon after, April and I were, surprisingly, able to hold a normal conversation. She asked about the simple things like boys and hobbies while I asked her about school and friends. After a short while, Ms. DiLaurentis and my mom joined the conversation.

"Aria, isn't it ironic how they're the same age?" Ms. DiLaurentis questioned as she pointed to us. "We used to be best friends when we were around your age."

"Kind of," my mom chuckled. "It was a rough situation."

"I'm sure Aria told you about all the crazies when we were teens, Anya?" Ms. DiLaurentis asked.

"No, she actually hasn't told me a thing."

I could tell my mom seemed hesitant about this conversation, so she evaded it by asking if they wanted something to eat. Mom didn't want me to know about her past, it was easy to tell that, but I didn't know why.

After a few minutes, my mom suggested that I should take April upstairs to my room. We obeyed and went up. April continuously told me stories about the parties here, but I didn't want to admit I've never been to one.

April, then, looked around my room. "You know, since this is an old house, don't you ever think there could be cool and creepy things hidden somewhere?"

"Yeah, I always wondered that, but I haven't gotten the time to look around."

April, then, started a hunt throughout my room. She looked in the small gaps between my closet, in the walls, between the squeaky tiles. Nothing. Soon after, I joined along the hunt. After around thirty minutes of searching, April's eyes laid upon a small, antiquated box hidden between my bed mattresses. "Jackpot!"

"What's in there," I questioned as she began to open it. Once she opened it, we saw that it was filled with small notes and four small dolls. I took the dolls out as they looked like an interesting addition to my doll collection. I carefully dusted them off as I listened to April speak.

"Oh my," April shrieked, "look at these messages!"

 _Don't mention me or you'll suffer._

 _I'm still here, bitches._

 _I know what you did that night._

The messages read. There were countless more, but it seemed as a bunch of threats from a single person. What's even weirder is that each note was signed by _-A_?

Did my mother write these? For A could possibly be short-hand for Aria? Or was she targeted by bullies?

"Well, we shouldn't look through these," I insisted. Since they were mom's, I didn't want to pry into her past. I knew she would freak out because of her constant reluctance of mentioning the past.

April scanned through the notes once more before putting them back and handing me the box. I didn't know what to do with them, so I shoved it back between my mattresses and planned on asking dad about this.

"Wow, this was as serious as I thought!" April exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, how they were threatened and stuff?" She began to excitedly mumble, before she came to a realization. "Oh wait, your mom never told you. I guess you should hear it from her first."

"I guess." I knew I would end up never hearing about it because my mom would always keep her past away from me. "But you can tell me if you want." Truthfully, I wanted to know the entire story rather than having my mom ignore it completely.

"No, it's actually a sensitive topic to our moms, so I'll pass. I'm not like that, but I can tell you my sister is. She's terrible, she's a bitch."

"Sister? You have a sister?"

"Yeah, she doesn't go here though," April replied. "She lives in California. Our parents got divorced, so we were kind of separated. I wanted to stay here, but she didn't."

"Oh, that's unfortunate."

"No, it's not. Not really," she chuckled. "I don't have to see my sister's face, so it's all good."

We laughed and continued to talk. Surprisingly, without realizing, the two of us had a lot in common and the differences in each other cancelled out.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I usually find ANs annoying and pointless, but I want to say thank you for reading my fanfiction. It's my first time writing a Pretty Little Liars fanfic, and I wanted to write something as we all wait for the 5YearsForward to happen. Here's my version to the next generation of liars! Please tune in for the next chapter! The rest of the girls will surely meet soon._


	3. Chapter 2 - A Stranger's Screams

_Anya's POV_

As my first two weeks blasted off, I was able to make more friends. April, you see, is one of those popular girls with a lot of friends around her. Once I started hanging out with her, it was as if I entered into a new world, a world that I have neither seen nor experienced before. My mother told me that April's mother was quite the same as her. I was able to notice a numerous amount of similarities between them, but their differences overpowered their similarities.

As I looked around the campus, I was automatically able to determine it was a Friday night. All my classmates seemed hyped and excited for this weekend. Possibly a "lit" party going on? I, on the other hand, thought these parties to be bogus for they lacked any true value. From what I heard about parties, it's all about drinking and sex. Unlike most teenagers, those didn't appease me. Is friendship really getting drunk and partying all night? Well, what do I know? I never have even been out to a party.

After school ended, I decided to relax at home and throw a mini-party for myself. You know, the basics: old films, popcorn, and relaxation. I got comfortable as I watched a movie called _The Count of Monte Cristo_. Halfway through my movie, my phone started buzzing. Without checking who's calling, I ignored it, hoping it wasn't an important call. The buzzing didn't stop. Who ever it was continued to call, waiting for me to pick up.

Groaning, I looked over to my phone. The caller ID read _April_.

"Hello?" I inquired. I knew why she was calling, obviously to ask me to tag along to a party, so I already planned out my responses to evade the party.

"ANYA!" She shouted cheerfully, "Want to come over?"

"I can't," I lied.

"Aw man, why not?"

"My parents are forcing me to go to this family thing, so I ca-,"

" _Lies!_ " She cut me off in an angered tone as if she was terribly upset. "Your mom is hanging out with my mom tonight. There's no family thing going on, is there?"

Startled by her sudden rash misdemeanor, I was freaked out. It's one thing that I don't want to hang out with her, it's another thing to go ballistic about it. Why does she care so much? However, I didn't want to make an idiot out of myself because if she hates me, the rest of the school will find a way to do so as well. It seemed to be a smart choice not to anger her, even though she was my friend.

"Fine, you're right," I hesitantly replied, "I'll come over as soon as I finish writing this English paper up."

"Oh my gosh, Anya," April giggled, obnoxiously. "I was joking! You're voice sounds like you're scared."

Taken aback by her joke, I remained silent to ponder. It really was not funny, but I guess it's the daily personality of April; weird and everywhere.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over because your mom is at my place. She asked me to ask if you wanted to join us!"

"Oh," I replied. April really does make me agitated some days. Though I recently met her, I feel as if we can become close friends if she changes in some aspects. Yes, I know playing jokes on your friends is just for comical purposes, but it all feels so serious. It makes me feel as she's capable of doing something like that. "Sure, I'll head there right away."

As I quickly left the house, I realized dad was not at home either. My guess was he joined in on all the "fun". Since I still did not have my driving license, I had to walk to April's house. I quickly paced through the sidewalks for the roads were dimly lit. I did not know what happens around here, but it's better to be safe than sorry.

As I walked, I could see the teenage parties going on. The loud music, the yelling, the beer bottles thrown across the yard, and the people dispersed among the houses; all signs of a stupid drunk party. I, finally, made my way to April's home. I've been there quite a few times and it was a cozy home because only April and her mom lived there.

I never asked if she had other family members for I assumed her parents had gotten a divorce and her father moved elsewhere. She did mention her "evil sister" who lived in California, so I could assume they both moved away. I was curious, but it's a personal matter; I wouldn't ask.

As I rang the doorbell, the door flew open with Ms. DiLaurentis with her huge, happy smile. She continuously insisted that I refer to her as Alison, but her being my teacher makes it awkward. Just think of it, calling your teacher by his or her first name? It's plain weird.

"Come on in," she sweetly gestured. Smiling, we shared small talk as I noticed my parents in the living room with other strangers I did not recall ever meeting. Afterwards, I stumbled my way up to April's room. Opening her room door, I came across many more faces I have not seen before. They stared at me for a long thirty seconds as if I was a circus freak, yet their eye contact soon faltered.

"You finally made it," April chuckled. "The party was just about to get started!"

What party? There were literally four people in this room, including April and I. And honestly, by the looks of it, it didn't seem as if the other two wanted to associate with me. As I gave April the look, she stared at me and shrugged, knowing I was uncomfortable.

"Okay," April exasperated in an elongated gasp, "so, Anya, meet Lizzie and Willie."

I gave a quick smile to acknowledge them, yet they quietly whispered their hellos and got back on their phones. They seemed as if they did not want to be here and would rather want to be at a party, yet they were forced here.

I glanced at Lizzie and Willie, scanning them, and they looked the exact opposite of April.

While April was caring, the two of them seemed as if they could care less. While April wore modest clothing, Lizzie was wearing skimpy, revealing clothing. Since it was still summer, she wore a short skirt (and let me tell you how short it was) and a considerably cute top. It was obviously something I would never wear, but I question why her parents would allow such outfits to pass. Willie, on the other hand, dressed as a normal guy would: khaki pants, collared polo shirt, and nice shoes.

"So, where were you guys planning to go before coming here?" April asked the two siblings, being carefree and happy, as she jumped onto her bed.

"A party," Lizzie responded.

"Same," Willie continued.

"Oh cool, who's party? I was planning to go myself, but my mom invited you guys over. That's why I'm still here."

"You know what, you wouldn't know them," the rebellious girl insisted, "it's mostly my group of friends and a few college guys. I don't think you're popular enough to know them."

The way Lizzie spoke sent chills down my spine. Her voice sounded as if she was menacing and controlling. It was a voice a villain in a movie could have. And the way she was talking to April was as if April was inferior to her. From what I've seen, I was unable to agree with Lizzie's comment about April. It seemed highly unlikely for everyone I have seen liked April.

"Excuse me?" April scoffed, crossing her hands over her chest.

Lizzie chuckled, "oh no, you can't fuck every guy to get every single person back on your side, you know? There are people here who still believe what you did was vile and disgusting. Just own up to it."

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you want to believe. You can make friends with and fool the naive new girl here, but sooner or later, the truth will come out. It always does, doesn't it?"

April remained silent. Trembling, her jaw tightened as she wanted to scream. Trembling, her fists clenched hard as she wanted to fight. Trembling, her face grew pale as she wanted to disappear.

"Just leave," April demanded as I noticed water slowly forming in her eyes. Knowing her, she would hold the tears back, so she could not be perceived as weak.

The room stood in silence. I, having no idea what was going on, quietly sat on the bed, waiting for a cue to actually do something. I didn't want to sit around while my friend was getting yelled at. Thoughts and confusions were racing through my mind, yet I wasn't able to piece together what they were talking about.

"I said get the _hell_ out!"

Rolling their eyes, Lizzie and Willie scrambled out of her room. They grabbed their personal items and walked on out. At that moment, I realized these two teens were twins. The way they both act is similar, the way they both roll their eyes is similar, the way they both talk is similar, they were both similar, other than the fact they were of the opposite genders.

Few moments after they left, I turned to April. April fell down onto her bed as she shoved her pillow to her face. "Anya?"

"What's up," I whispered, hoping she would actually let me in on the details.

"Can we like ignore what happened and get back to the party?"

"Sure," I hesitantly replied, even though I was curious on what this was all about. What has April done? And why? Was it really that horrid that she tries to forget it? Or was it that Lizzie was a liar? I knew I wouldn't get an answer even if I asked.

"Okay, good," she fawned. "Let me tell you something, okay? Don't lie around here. It'll bite you back in the ass, okay? You lied to me earlier today, and you may think it means nothing, but watch out. One small lie will inevitably lead to several big lies. It's unfortunate you haven't heard the stories, but listen to my warning."

"Oh, I'll try to keep that in mind," I chuckled. Lectures, lectures, lectures. As if I don't get the same ones already from my mother and father.

"No, seriously. I'm not joking right now. I won't tell you why, but my mom, your mom, their friends, and I faced a great deal with lies. People'll say lying doesn't do harm, but they're liars."

I mumbled a jargon of words, hoping for her to stop with her lecturing. She continued to speak yet I began to zone her out. I already received countless conversations of the same kind with my mother and father, so why listen to her? After about what has felt like two hours, we got a call to come downstairs to our parents.

Once we walked down, I hear the excitement going through the voices of the adults. They all shouted with joy and smiled.

"What's going on?" I politely inquired. Why call us downstairs?

"Anya, we're throwing a reunion party at our home in the next few weeks, so be prepared," my father replied. I loved my father for he was intelligent yet quirky. I envied the talents he had and how social he was. Next to him was another man, about the same age as he was, who talked to my father. I guessed they've known each other since they were young because that's all Rosewood seemed to me: a walk down memory lane.

I honestly wished I knew more about this place for I felt like an outsider peering in. Everyone knows so much about this mysterious town, yet I'm stuck, not knowing a thing.

* * *

A few days later, school had begun once again. As I was walking to the lunch cafeteria, I noticed Lizzie hanging out with a crowd of girls. They all seemed to be the type of beautiful side girls as Lizzie was the obvious queen. I haven't seen her around the school before, but her follower base seemed greater than April's.

She, along with three other girls, walked up to me, wanting to talk.

"Hey, do you hang around April occasionally?"

"Yeah," I awkwardly replied.

"Can I give you some advice since I know a lot that goes around here?" She came closer to me, close to my ear so no one was able to hear a thing, but me. "April is a bit crazy, I suggest disassociating yourself from her. She has this thing, this obnoxious thing, where she is very controlling and always lying. If you don't believe me, think about it. How much about herself has she told you? And then, how much have you told her?"

I realization occurred due to Lizzie's words. I honestly didn't know a lot about April. All I knew was her mom is a teacher and she has a sister. She was, in fact, very secretive for she'd always hide things. Lizzie was right. I never got to know April, the real her. In fact, who was she truly and was the fight between the two huge?

I knew I should figure out April before she plays any games with me. If Lizzie is right at this moment, I had to be careful for Lizzie's description of April's actions was "vile and disgusting". I remained silent as I pondered. Lizzie looked at me when her charming yet deceiving eyes, and continued to talk.

"Just watch out."

"Why should I believe you?" I blurted out, for April was my friend. Even though I knew she had things to hide, she was the first person here to step out and become my friend. There was at least some things I owed her. I should at least give her the benefit of the doubt.

She gave me a menacing look for I was standing up against her, something that no one seems to do to her. She continued, "I've known her since we were practically babies. I know a lot about her and her past. All I can tell you right now is that it's not pretty."

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys, thank you for continuing to read my fanfiction! It really means a lot to me, so thank you once again! Please leave a review and favorite/follow, and tell me what you think is up and what you want to happen! :P_


	4. Chapter 3 - A Reunion Not Wort It

_Anya's POV_

I counted down the days until the gigantic party at my home. Of course, it was only my parents' friends and their children who are the same age as me. I really didn't think I would be excited for I, as I continuously repeat, am not social. I know my self-confidence is not up to par, but have you seen me compared to April?

Few days earlier, April and I met up to bake goodies for the party. Dancing in the kitchen, we were baking one hundred cookies for the guests. Though there aren't many guests attending, we planned on eating them all ourselves. I was joyed that April and I were becoming closer friends, but I still wished to know what she has been hiding. We talked about clothes and she told me about the guests that are coming.

My mom had four best friends, who were all inseparable in high school. The four of them did everything together, and always relied upon each other. How sweet was it to see them reunite after all these years? April, specifically, told me about their girls and how they are. She didn't know much about them, but she at least knew their names and how they looked.

This got me thinking. Why is it that all the other girls remained in touch, yet my mother was awol from them all. I didn't understand, but I wanted to know why. Why did all of her friends and their families know each other, but we remained clueless?

In the midst of our conversation, I was tempted to ask April about what Lizzie had told me a few days earlier.

"Anya, look at this!" April screeched minutes later, "look, Dylan finally texted me!" She shouted with glee, spinning and jumping around the kitchen as if she is a five-year child on Christmas Eve.

"And...?" I inquired because I had no idea who or what he was. Being quite new made me know neither the names nor faces of students, which sucked at times. April and her friends would continuously fawn over guys, yet I'd be very confused.

"AND, WHAT?! You don't understand this! He's such a sweet guy plus he's hot, so it's amazing both ways. You know?"

"Um, sure...?"

"You'll never understand this kind of stuff, Anya. Have you even had a boyfriend, or even a crush, before?"

"Well, no. But, I don't care." I shrugged it off because I believed that I have not found the type of guy I'm looking for. Appearances really didn't matter, but rather the personality; it was what made a person truly beautiful.

"Why?" She whined, "okay, I know! Someday you'll find your prince and you'll finally, then, understand the beauty of true love."

"It's not true love if you hook up with every guy that comes your way."

 _"What the fuck, Anya? What. The. Fuck. Is. Wrong. With. You."_

Having accidentally said such a rude comment, I gasped at my own words and immediately looked down to my feet, shuffling around. I should have not said that because it seemed as if April was ready to murder me. I truly did want to confront her about the secrets she had been hiding, but this probably was not the right time to do so. I nervously thought of a way to save myself, but to no avail, have I found a method to do so. At that moment, it seemed as my rationality has failed me for I continued to idiotically speak.

"I'm just saying, I've heard things the past few weeks I've been here." I stuttered.

"That little bitch," April whispered under her breath. I haven't seen her this angry before. The fight with Lizzie was definitely scary, but this seemed worse in so many levels."Just shut up."

"No," I insisted. There's a thing about me people usually hate yet love. I will stand up for what I believe in and what I want to know. Therefore, I'm kind of bold in a way. Even though I love April as a new friend, her secrets extremely anger me. I continued to speak.

"What are you hiding, April? Lizzie was talking about it and it seems as if everyone knows something that I don't."

"I told you. Gosh, why won't you listen? Lizzie is a freaking liar, so don't you dare listen to a word she mutters. She made you go against me, didn't she? She's just jealous of me, you know?"

I didn't know what to think anymore. I know it was an awful choice to say such cruel words to April, but I had a strong desire to know. I wanted to know if she had a dark history or secrets. They do say that Rosewood has some pretty ugly secrets, which she may somehow be involved in.

I learned that to gain one's trust you must sympathize with them and get on the same level. I came closer to her, speaking in a softer tone in contrast to the earlier yelling.

"I know you're pissed at me for bringing up stuff you don't like to talk about, but you've never told me a thing about yourself," I continued on, "you literally know so much about me, like the time I went skiing in the eighth grade or the time I was cast in the lead role in my freshman play, but I was pushed down the stage and broke an arm," I softly chuckled, "you know it all, yet what do I know about you?"

"Anya, listen," she demanded in a rather harsh tone, "what your little mind cannot grasp is that there are things people that want to lock away and forget. What Lizzie was talking about is one of those things, so let me do that in peace."

With that being said, she walked out of the kitchen. Footstep after footstep, I heard the front door open and with that, it had obviously left.

Days has passed as people had been filing into my house. It was finally the day of my parents' reunion. Every few minutes I could hear an "oh my gosh!~" from my mother or father as they hugged a random stranger. I smiled at every person who walked in and, thankfully, they were kind in replying as well.

The first family to enter was the Rivers family, which meant the evil twins, Lizzie and Willie. I assumed they had to live nearby for the kids went to the same school as me. Hanna, one of my mom's best friends, gave me a hug and initiated a conversation. Mostly, every person talked about how my mother and I looked very similar and beautiful, which was shocking for I don't get those compliments frequently.

I was able to learn more about Lizzie this way. Apparently, Hanna is always out travelling for her work as a fashion designer, therefore, she rarely has time to spend it with her family. It figures, Lizzie is obviously a mess. Their father, Caleb, works as a software developer at a high class company, which is pretty neat. He was basically the parental figure of their household, so Lizzie and Willie were closer to him. They both seem like wonderful people, as my parents were close to them. However, I sensed a strong animosity between the couple. I didn't say anything about it, but continued to be friendly.

"So, have you met Elizabeth during school? She's in the same grade as you, so I believe you guys should have," Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I've met her once or twice. She seems like a lovely person," I lied.

"Well, you guys will get along great," Caleb chuckled. "Also, our son Willie goes to the same school as well."

"Yes, sir. They both seem like cool people to hang around. We could plan something one day."

I forced myself to smile. I, in no way, want to be seen with Lizzie because she's horrid. The way she speaks to others makes me feel inferior and worthless. I had to continue to lie good things for I don't want a bad impression about me. Willie, on the other hand, seemed less evil and horrid for I have not gotten to know him well. But, if he is anything like his twin, it won't be pretty.

Minutes later, I kindly walked the evil twins upstairs to a room they could hang out in. They quietly followed and took a seat, showing no interest in the reunion. Ignoring them, I walked downstairs to notice a new family entering through the front door.

Entering the house was a family; it consisted of two parents, a mother and a father, and three children, a son and two daughters, the younger daughter wrapped around the mother's body, the elder daughter carrying a book in one hand, and the son staring at his cell phone.

I noticed tears in my mother's eyes as they walked in for she was joyed. Every single person hugs each other as none of them had seen each other in a long while.

"Spence, look at you!" My mother gleamed, alongside Hanna, as they spoke to the woman named Spence, which is a name I've never heard of before. Realizing it was my turn to introduce myself, I reached out my hand for a handshake and promptly told her my name.

She tried to return the handshake, however, her hands were tied with holding her baby. She chuckled, "Anya, how cute. I'm Spencer. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

After that, my mom motioned her to take a seat and relax. She, carefully, put her baby down and hugged my parents. Her husband, on the other hand, chatted away with my father and Caleb, as they seemed to have a similar bond like the women.

Spencer nudged her children to introduce themselves to me, so they began. They seemed hesitant to do so, yet they obeyed their mother and began to speak.

* * *

 _A/N: I realized I've been neglecting all my stories, so here is a part of the next chapter! It was supposed to be longer (and introduce everyone), but I wrote this around a month ago and did not complete it. I honestly had no motivation to finish this chapter, so I will be making it into smaller, separate chapters. Thank you for reading and sticking with me even when my update times are terrible!_


End file.
